Printed circuit boards serve as substrates to provide power and signal communication to and from electronic circuits or devices placed on the printed circuit board. In high performance computing applications, a high packaging density is desired to improve computational performance and the energy efficiency of such systems. However, an increased power density may result in additional requirements, as for example, an efficient cooling infrastructure. E.g. a high packaging density of electronic components also requires relatively large metal contacts to minimize a voltage drop when electric current is fed to the components. Further, high signal bandwidth to and from highly packaged integrated circuits placed on a PCB may be necessary. In conventional laminated PCBs, structured copper planes are arranged in parallel to one another separated by resin or insulator layers. A vertical connection between copper planes may be made by round through vias that usually limit the number of wires across a PCB. Hence, conventional wire solutions may limit the signal bandwidth across a PCB board and may limit the power delivery to the chip on the board. In conventional arrangements, the cooling of an integrated chip placed on a PCB may be achieved by placing a cold plate on the upper side distal from the PCB on the integrated circuit. When moving from single chip to 3D-chip stacks, even more critical requirements with respect to bandwidth, power delivery and heat transfer or cooling are expected.